


Kora Drabble Compilation

by MrsSonBreigh, Pride_and_Predation



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Compilation, Incest, M/M, NSFW, OC/OC - Freeform, probably at least, to stay organised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_and_Predation/pseuds/Pride_and_Predation
Summary: You can basically just ignore this, it's just a compilation of drabbles of our OCs, nothing of substance or matter to the unaware. Kakavege babies and maybe some first hand KV, but not much, so if that's what you're here for, keep moving <3WARNING: I N C E S TTHAT MEANS YOU, ANON. KEEP MOVIN.





	1. "Do you have any games on your phone?" MSB

I always thought that loving someone meant having sex with them, the sharing of something as primal as fucking just meant that you trusted them, and that meant you loved them, right?

It took me 20 years to figure out that I was wrong. Loving someone has nothing to do with having sex or anything sexual at all.

Of course, sex is great and everything, and I can’t go long without it, but there’s more to loving someone than that. 

Humans have this… Strange fascination with labeling things as taboo. 

Incest, as a completely random example. 

Point being, humans do not understand my family. We’re just four guys, livin on a farm, getting by, and being a family. 

And, loving each other, so to speak. 

Now, I’m making it sound a lot more nefarious than it really is. 

Whatever, man. What I’m trying to say is that I didn’t know what love was until I met my brother for the first time. 

Most of the time I was what humans call a player, I like to sleep around, there’s not much else to it. And yes, there are definitely,  _ undeniable _ times that I want to have sex with him, he’s just the kinda guy you look at and instantly want to fuck, you know? He’s nearly seven fuckin’ feet tall, legs up to here, nothing but pure sex appeal.

I guess I should thank Dad and Papa later.

But whatever, I’m losing my train of thought. 

He felt different, in a psychological way. There was something about his energy, his personality, his innocence, that felt completely new to me. 

I didn’t know what it was at first, the weird fluttering feeling in my gut when he looked at me, but I eventually got used to it. 

I asked Dad what was going on with me and he didn’t answer, so I asked Papa. 

He punched me. 

So when my black eye finally faded away, I sat down on the couch with Cara one afternoon, he on one side, I on the other. I sat and watched him as he stared intently at the television, something he did not so often, for some reason. I think Papa said something about? A birth defect, a disability, something of that sort. It may explain the thoughtful look he always has in his eyes. 

He always seems so far away… Maybe that’s why I’m kind of afraid to talk to him. 

I don’t bother saying anything. I know that he’d be tuning me out and I’d feel like an idiot anyway. But I have so many things I want to ask him.

I have never felt the urge to get to know the people I have sex with. 

The one thing I do know is that he has a deep soul. He’s experienced something that most people haven’t, something bad. 

Did Papa mention that, too? I’m not sure. 

Up until I met him, I always felt like I was a touch and go kind of guy, that I would never grow too attached to one person to bother with them for more than maybe a month. But I’ve been living in this timeline for a few now and I’m more stuck on him than I am myself.

And that’s saying  _ a lot.  _

I nudge him with my toe. He looks at me, wide-eyed. I can tell he’s tired. 

He does toss and turn quite loudly at night. 

I start small. I don’t want to come on too strongly for him, I just want to know what makes him tick, what he’s into.

“Do you have any games on your phone?”

He blinks a few times before nodding silently and handing it to me from his pocket. I’m about to ask his passcode before I swipe the screen and it opens without one. 

His home screen is full of folders that all have at least nine apps in them, I was expecting clean and organised, not anything like this. 

But upon closer inspection, he has everything organised alphabetically and by purpose. He has a whole folder for only puzzle games, and I make a quick check of his high scores, not exactly expecting the jab to my ego.

I take a quick look at his instagram, that I didn’t know he had previously. He mostly just takes pictures of the animals with cute little motes of sentiment underneath them.

His tumblrs are also grossly organised and neat, but it seems he runs blogs purely for aesthetic, which I also didn’t know he had a thing for. 

I pull out my own phone and follow him on everything, and also add his snapchat, though I don’t expect much from it, considering his score reads 917.

On the quick access bar he has his camera, a browser, the phone, and a notepad.

All of them make sense but the notepad, but before snooping like the terrible big brother I am, I open his browser and take a little gander at his web history, kind of disappointed but not very surprised to find that he only searches for cute baby animals and literally nothing else.

I open the notepad and scroll, and when I don’t reach the end of the list with one swipe, I shake my head an open a random document. 

Seemingly random numbers and letters fill several pages, even if it did have any meaning, I’m probably too dumb to figure it out anyway. I open another, thankful to find some english. 

 

_ 24-8-797 _

_ The man in the cloak visited me again last night, I don’t understand why he won’t leave me alone. I understand that he isn’t real, but that doesn’t mean it hurts any less. I still have nightmares about it, even though it was almost seven years ago now. Papa and Dad say that I’m fine, that there’s nothing exactly  _ wrong _ with me. _

_ I do not believe them. If I was normal then the kids in public school wouldn’t’ve called me a retard and Papa wouldn’t be barred from going within ten meters of the school. I wouldn’t have these nightmares, and I wouldn’t’ve wanted to die.  _

_ I know that they love me and they want what’s best for me, and I love them for that. They’re my dads, I trust them, but sometimes there are some things that I know I can’t talk to them about. I hope Kobe doesn’t get mad at me if I end up waking him up with how much noise I make. I still don’t know what his deal with anything is, but he’s my brother, so I love and trust him too.  _

_ I haven’t seen Gohan in a while. Is that why the nightmares are getting worse? Maybe I need to visit him and get my mind off things. Papa says that sometimes that’ll happen, I’ll get too fixed on one thing and I need to go see Gohan or Aunt Chi and focus on something else. I know how hard he tries, but I don’t  think he understands just how much strain it puts on me to try and tear my attention away from something. It almost hurts.  _

_ The man in the cloak told me last night to not listen to them, but I know that he only says that because he wants to hurt me, so I try to not listen.  _

_ Maybe I should mention these things to Papa. Or maybe Kobe. He seems like he wouldn’t tell them if I didn’t want him to. _

  
  


This was from last week, but something tells me he didn’t talk to Papa or Gohan about anything, if his undereyes are any indication. He’s looking back at the TV now, the one green eye on my side flicking back and forth to follow things on the screen. 

He’s so gentle, I feel terrible that he goes through these things and doesnt have the confidence to ask for help. It makes me want to comfort him any way I can. 

I scooch closer to him and lean my head on his bicep. He feels chilly, maybe it’s because he needs to catch up on sleep. 

Obviously not expecting the contact, he jumps a tiny bit and looks down at me. I quietly apologise and take his hand in mine, bringing it gently up to my mouth to kiss each of his knuckles. 

He tenses, But I just stroke the back of his hand and ignore the little white lines on his wrist until he relaxes and focuses on his show again.

Yes, this is what it’s like to love someone. 

I don’t think I mind it all too much. 


	2. "I've never seen you dance before." MSB

Cara waltzed around the living room with his headphones buried deep in his ears. After meditating he always liked to listen to some calm music, but today he was full of a rare random spike of energy, and dancing around seemed like the only way he could get rid of it. 

The only thing is that he had his eyes closed, with the table moved out of the way, he never saw Kobe come in from the hallway and lean against the corner of the room.

He watched his younger brother dance for awhile before stepping over the table and gently taking an earbud out as Cara swayed back and forth. 

The younger immediately stopped dead in his movement and opened his eyes, automatically looking down to see who was interrupting him.

“I’ve never seen you dance before.” Kobe looked up at him smugly and sat on the couch, his arms layed out over the back of it.

“That’s because I don’t dance,” He replied quietly. Cara was never one for dancing, sure, especially in front of anyone, but covering up at this point just made him look silly. 

“Oh, really?” Kobe cocked an eyebrow, “That sure looked like dancing to me, Angel Eyes. Or was it somethin’ else?”

“No- I  _ was  _ dancing, just not-”

“Oh, so you think you’re good at lying, now?” Kobe’s smirk never left his face, “You sure need some practice, kiddo.”

“Kobe, I’m really not feeling very playful at the moment.”

The eldest moved over to free space for the other, “Lighten up, man, I’m just fuckin’ ya,” Cara sat next to him, phone in hand, “What were you listening to, anyway?”

“...Pachelbel.”

Kobe smiled and leaned his head against Cara’s thick arm, waiting for him to lift it and pull him closer. “I should’ve guessed.”


	3. It’s pitch black in here and I can see you’re blushing - Pride

A soft, rhythmic knocking on his bedroom door stirred Cara from his semi-conscious state, the sweltering heat they’d been experiencing lately was making it harder than usual for him to fall asleep. He swung his legs off the side of his bed and hauled himself up, relishing the cool feel of the oak floorboards against the soles of his feet as he padded to the door, briefly wondering what anyone in this house could possibly want from him at whatever ungodly hour it was right now. 

Doing his best to not wake any of the other inhabitants of their home, Cara slowly opened the door to reveal an exhausted looking Kobe covered in stains that Cara was not about to question and smelling faintly of alcohol and cigarettes. His eyes looked more tired than Cara felt, which was saying something, and the characteristic smirk that people either loved or hated Kobe for was nowhere to be seen.

“Did you only just get back?” Cara whispered, stepping back and letting Kobe shuffle his way in before closing the door behind them, “Your shift should have finished hours ago shouldn’t it?”

“Mmhm, some jackasses started a brawl, the boss asked me to stay til it was over” Kobe muttered, already kicking off his work boots and chucking his security jacket over the back of the desk chair in the corner of the room before making quick work of the buttons on his shirt and adding that to the rapidly increasing pile of clothes as well.

Cara shuffled himself between the clusters of plushies to get back into his bed, patting beside him to reassure Kobe that he was very welcome to join him when he was ready. He found it worrying that his older brother had been in his presence at least two minutes now and still wasn’t cracking any questionable jokes or attempting to seduce him, which were seemingly his two main modes of functioning, and to see him so fatigued and subdued was a jarring contrast to the exuberant man he was so familiar with. 

Unsure of what to do with himself while he waited, Cara simply watched on as Kobe continued to shed his disheveled work uniform, captivated by the way the moonlight that was trickling into through a small gap where the curtains met caused his tanned skin to shimmer over toned muscles as he moved. 

He was abruptly torn from his stupor of admiration when he realised that Kobe was in fact shedding all of his clothing, right down to the tight black boxer briefs that were currently making themselves at home on top of the clothing mountain on his chair. It was understandable that he’d want to get out of the clothes he’d been working in all day but that fact did nothing to help the heat that Cara felt threatening his cheeks.

Looking away quickly so as not to get himself too flustered by the ‘physique’ of his notably well-hung brother, Cara lifted the corner of his bed sheets in invitation and attempted to refind the comfortable position he had been laying in earlier. He was soon interrupted yet again by Kobe who had decided that the most comfortable position for him was scooting back as close as possible to his younger brother’s broad chest and Cara had to bite back an embarrassed squeak when a firm naked ass made solid contact with the centre of his crotch, the only thing separating them being his paper thin pyjama pants.

Reminding himself that his brother was in need of comfort and rest, Cara did his best to relax his breathing and ignore the burning in his cheeks in favour of wrapping an arm around Kobe’s waist and letting his warmth lull him into a dreamy state of rest. 

At least, he thought he was sleeping.

That was until he felt his arm shake lightly and a muffled chuckle escaped his apparently awake partner.

“What’s funny?” Cara murmured, his naturally low voice rumbling slightly in his chest.

“It’s pitch black in here and I can feel you blushing” Kobe replied, the tiredness in his voice mixed with an audible grin that Cara couldn’t help but feel relieved to hear. He knew that Kobe struggled at his job more than he let on but to know that, as embarrassed as he was, he’d still been able to make him smile was reassuring.

He buried his face in Kobe’s wild mane of hair to hide himself, enjoying the soft scent of strawberry shampoo. “Shut up”

Kobe chuckled lightly again, before grabbing Cara’s arm and bringing it up to his chest to snuggle into. “Mkay” he mumbled, letting out a heavy sigh that he seemed to have been holding in for a long time, and with it, Cara felt his entire body relax. 

Perhaps they’d both sleep better tonight than they had anticipated


	4. Am I annoying? - Pride

Cara sat with his knees drawn up to his chest as he watched his older brother sway gently from side to side on the other end of the couch, feeling deeply unsettled by the uncharacteristic silence that seemed almost deafening to him. 

Although Kobe had only danced his way into his life a fair few months ago now, not a day had gone by since then that the living room they now sat in had experienced such a heavy stillness, and as the sun set below Mount Paozu and the bleak greys of a winter night begun to creep through the windows, Cara couldn’t help but feel as though, at this moment, all the energy and vitality that his sibling had bestowed upon their family had abandoned them. All that was left was the tormented husk of his brother that sat before him now. 

Unsure of what he should say, or if there was even anything that he could say to help, Cara instead decided to follow the example that Kobe had attempted to teach him every day since they’d met; that without action, words are practically meaningless. Moving as slowly as he could so as not to spook the already shaken boy, Cara steadily unfurled himself from his hunched over position and extended his right arm towards his brother, holding his breath as he did so to prevent his arm from shaking with anxiety. He hoped that this simple gesture would remind Kobe that he wasn’t alone, and that there was always the promise that Cara would try and provide as much comfort and safety as possible.

When several minutes went by with not so much as a sideways glance in acknowledgement, Cara began to worry that it was in fact him that had upset Kobe and his mind immediately began racing through every interaction he had shared with his brother throughout the day in desperate search of what it was that could possibly have happened to send him into the catatonic state he currently sat in. 

Cara was abruptly torn from his panicked thoughts by a heavy sigh which, though wordless, was the most sound Kobe had made in several hours now. His head snapped up and turned toward his brother, hoping to see any kind of emotions portrayed on his face that might indicate what he was going through, since Cara was really going in blind here. The only thing he knew for certain was that there was something seriously wrong; no one could get Kobe to shut up even if they asked nicely, so for him to have sat in dead silence for hours was indication enough that he was in a bad way.

Kobe had stopped swaying and unclenched one of his fists, and although he wouldn’t meet his younger brother’s gaze, he finally began reaching towards Cara’s dimly aching outstretched arm and joining their hands together. At this, Cara felt himself physically relax, releasing both the tension in his arm and some of the paranoid thoughts that were still rampaging around his head. 

“Cara?” Kobe all but whispered, his voice holding none of the confidence that Cara had come to love him for.   
“Mm?”

“Am I… am I annoying?”

The simple question hit Cara like a freight train. Of all the potential sources of anguish that he’d conjured up over the past fifteen minutes, he could never have expected that Kobe, of all people, would ever have a crisis of confidence, and the fact that he’d overlooked the possibility sent a sharp pang of guilt through him.

“What? No! What’d make you even thi-” Cara started, desperate to remove any doubt in his brother’s mind that he was anything less than perfect.

“Be honest with me Cara, please.” 

Sensing the distrust in Kobe’s voice, Cara turned his whole body on the couch to fully face him.

“Kobe, look at me.” He said sternly, yet still in the most gentle voice he could muster.

Reluctantly, Kobe turned his head to face him, revealing his reddened eyes and the dark circles that he’d managed to hide up until now. 

Ignoring the pain he felt emanating from Kobe’s face, Cara placed his other hand on top of the one he was already holding and squeezed.

“Kobe, you are loud, you are strong, you are passionate, you’re sometimes pretty absurd, but you are never, ever annoying. I promise.”

Almost immediately, a single tear began to run down Kobe’s cheek, and he let out a shaky breath before practically hauling himself at the larger man and clutching onto him as though his life depended on it.

Cara held him there, rubbing slow circles on his back with his fingers, for what felt like hours until he heard harsh panicked breaths even out and trembling clenched fists softened and he realised that Kobe had fallen asleep on his lap. Leaning back onto the arm of the chair so that he could get comfortable himself, Cara briefly wondered what could have caused this outburst in the first place, and then stopped himself. What really mattered was how he could be there for Kobe, and he promised himself to do his best to just that.


End file.
